Flex
Flex is an alien transformation in Brandon 10. Appearance Flex takes a humanoid appearance, by default, with grey skin. His head is actually quite long and has a circular end on its top. Flex's head comes out sort of like a helmet over his actually face which is a darker variation of grey. On his stomach and lower area is a black stripe which moves upwards from his leggings and stops at his stomach or the area under his chest. His hands and lower section of his arms are black just like his legs and feet. The Ultimatrix symbol is on his chest. Transformation Sequence Brandon spins around in DNA and curls up due to the changes. His skeleton then starts to get wiggly and then it droops downwards and plops onto the ground into a mush or a fleshy puddle however his skeleton then stretches upwards and spins around until it forms back into a humanoid shape which then leads to the flash. Within a flash, Brandon transformed into Flex. Main Article: Transformation Sequences Powers and Abilities Flex has the ability to stretch his limbs without limit and over great distances and heights. He can also shape himself into various forms including a ball or a wall. As seen in Across the Planes, Flex can become flattened or self-flatten himself into the second dimensional plane of existence which makes him appear as a stick figure-like entity in the third dimension. Weaknesses Flex has no currently known weaknesses. History In Across the Planes, Brandon unlocked Flex through an alternative DNA scan and used Flex to defeat the Flat Ones. In Easy Magic, Flex fought against enchanted rock monsters. In An Extreme Crisis Part 1, Flex rescues a crashing escape pod. In Greetings from Area 51, Flex hides from the shadow creature. In Renegade, Flex stops a train from derailing and falling off from the overhead track. Appearances Ultimate Hero *Across the Planes (First Appearance) *Easy Magic *An Extreme Crisis Part 1 *Greetings from Area 51 *Renegade Video Games Online Games Specials Trivia *Flex is the third shape shifting alien in Brandon 10; the first being Slime Shot and the second being Aqualad. *Flex's design was actually made using Heal X's design in the final stages of designing, which required parts of Heal X's design to be used in Flex's final design. *Flex has a carefree type of personality (or a not as serious-type of personality) and likes to crack more jokes than what Brandon usually does. He also makes a lot of puns. **This makes his personality very similar to DC Super Hero, Plastic Man, who had plenty of inspiration during the making of Flex's characteristics. *Flex was actually supposed to be simply an alien with the ability to become two dimensional. In fact, his very first design was a three-dimensional stick figure titled Stickman. "Stickman" was a remake of a borrowed alien due to lack of ideas at the time however it was, later on, changed into an original idea. *Originally, Flex was given three names before settling with his current one. The first was Stickman, The second was DMSN, an attempted play on DIMENSION, and the next was Elastick. *Flex's design is inspired by the stereotypical appearance of aliens. Gallery Flex.png|Flex in Ultimate Hero StickmanSketch.jpg|Flex Draft Flex Concept Art.png|Flex Concept Art Flex ATP.png|Flex in Across the Planes MakingFlex1.png|Making of Flex 1 MakingFlex2.png|Making of Flex 2 MakingFlex3.png|Making of Flex 3 Trading Cards UH (Flex).png|Flex Trading Card Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Aliens Category:Elasticity Aliens Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Characters Who Survived Inter-Dimensional Travel Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Legacy Category:Gray Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens